


liquid desire

by ssamandiriel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alcohol, Barebacking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Just looking to drown your sorrows in watered down vodka, you meet eyes with a rather attractive looking Vault Hunter across the bar. Never in a million years would you have expected someone like him to strike up a conversation with you.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Reader, Zane Flynt/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	liquid desire

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I've posted here! Life has been so busy for me, but I finally have some time to write again! I hope you all enjoy this fic, and thank you so much for being here.
> 
> Enjoy!

He spots you from across the bar, his bright eye meeting yours before you have the chance to look away. You duck your head shyly over having been caught staring, and his cocky grin lights up the dull bar. You feel your face burn even brighter and he notices too, if his soft laughter is any clue to go by. 

He grabs his drink up and hops off the barstool, sauntering over to the lonely table you were sitting at. He plops down in the empty chair across from you, and he thankfully doesn't comment on the way your eyes widen like saucers. 

"Hey there," he says, his voice smooth like self-assured honey. "Couldn't help but notice ye eyeing me from across the bar," he tips his half empty bottle of beer towards you and you stare at it, wondering how someone can enjoy something that tastes closer to skag's piss than a beverage. Your eyes flicker back up to meet his. "The name's Zane," he informs you as he cooly leans back against his chair. "What's yers?" 

You give him your name and he gives a soft whistle in return, before he repeats your name back to you smoothly; you can't help but shiver over the way the syllables glide so easily past his lips. 

"What's a pretty little lass like yerself doing all alone here? 'specially in a run down bar like this." He takes a sharp swig from his beer while he waits for you to gather up enough courage to be able to form full sentences again. 

"Just…" You clear your throat and he smirks lightly. You can't help the way your eyes draw over his lips. "I'm just trying to get out of the heat for a bit. That sun is killer without the right protection." You both let the obvious, low hanging innuendo sit for a bit, before Zane nods in reply to your answer. "What about you?" You ask in return. 

"Ahh, you know. Bein' a vault hunter is hard work! A man needs his free time. Especially when that man works with a rather eccentric group of individuals." 

You smile lightly. "Sounds like tough work. I've never met a vault hunter before; what's it like? Supposedly pretty badass, from what I've heard." 

"It has its moments, I'll give it that. Decent pay, too. I've been through it all, so doing a little bit of vault hunting work is like a vacation to me. I needed a place to relax, so I came down to Pandora." 

You can't help but snort over that, the noise leaving you out of pure surprise. "You came down to Pandora, to  _ relax _ ?" You laugh softly, and Zane gives a small smile over your joy. You wipe at your watering eyes before you look back up to the vault hunter, a smile still curved on your lips. "I think that's the strangest thing I've ever heard, and I used to have a psycho as a roommate." You grimace at the memory. 

"Hey, when you've been through what I have, Pandora is like a walk in the park." He takes another swig of his beer and you shake your head with a smile. 

"Yeah, maybe a bloody park. No one usually ever comes here willingly, so hearing you say that sounds like a joke." 

He sets the beer bottle back down with a light shrug, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I can promise ya it's not. What about you? Come here for fun, or were ya born here?"

You swirl your index around in your horrendously fruity drink you've all but abandoned at this point, and sigh heavily. "I was born here. Like I said, you're probably the only one who's come here willingly. I've been trying my best to gather up enough money to try and get out of here, but shit's expensive," you can't help but laugh over your own misery. "I've kind of accepted the fact I'll probably be here 'til I die."

He watches you as you talk, and the hopeless romantic within you kind of wishes he would offer to take you away, off this godforsaken planet, and on whatever vault hunter journeys he takes. He makes a soft sound, before leaning back to level out his chair again. "Aye, well…" You can tell he wants to try and cheer you up, but everyone knows this place is a shithole. 

So you shake your head, and offer up a small smile. "It's okay, you don't have to try and comfort me. Everyone who lives here has already accepted it, too." 

He nods slowly, a soft look of  _ something _ still displayed across his handsome features. Maybe he pities the poor little girl who's stuck on this psycho's playground. Neither of you say anything for a few, painstaking moments, but the older man finally speaks up with a smile. "Lemme buy you a drink, lass. Least I can do, yeah?" 

You laugh softly. "Yes, please. The one I got just tastes like watered down pink lemonade, even though there's supposed to be vodka in it." 

"Vodka, huh?" He raises a brow at you. 

You shrug easily. "Can't a girl drink away her sorrows?" 

"I suppose she can." He stands up. "I'll get you the perfect drink for that." 

"Bold promise," you murmur, fully unable to keep yourself from watching the way his hips sway as he walks. He leans against the bar, talking to the man behind the counter for a moment, before he orders two drinks you can't quite hear the name of. He turns to look back at you, and he winks as your face starts burning bright red, having been caught staring once again. He laughs over it, and the deep sound just makes you blush even more. 

Oh, you have it hot for the man.  _ Badly _ , too.

He comes back with the two drinks held in his hand, a knowing smirk curved on his lips. You roll your eyes, your face still burning hotly and you know there's no way he doesn't realize that you totally have the hots for him by now. He's nice enough to not mention it for now at least, and slides you your new drink with a wink. 

"That'll help drown away those sorrows, believe me," is all he says before downing a gulp from his own glass. 

You  _ certainly  _ don't watch the way his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, and instead focus on your own drink, like the totally normal person you are. It burns as it goes down, and you can't help a few sputtering coughs as heavy warmth washes over you. "God, what the hell is in that? Feels like I just took a fire bullet to the throat." 

Zane laughs over your reaction to the strange concoction, and sets his own back down on the table. "That's the good stuff in there, none of that watered down shite. That'll get ye real fecked up if you aren't careful." 

You hum in acknowledgement, before silently lifting your glass and fully dumping the contents into Zane's mostly empty glass. He grins.

"That bad, huh?"

"That bad," you agree. "I feel like I owe my shitty, watered down vodka an apology now." He laughs again, and you find yourself smiling over the sincere sound. He looks at you over his glass as he takes another long drink from it, and you can't help but bite your bottom lip over the way his eyes on you make you feel. 

Shit. Maybe that drink is affecting you more than you realize. 

He sets his glass back down, and you barely notice it's completely empty, way too focused 

on the way he licks his lips, his tongue drawing along the moisture clinging to his skin. Your thighs press together subconsciously and you lean closer to him. 

"Yer still aware in there, right?" He asks softly, and you realize a few moments later that he's asking to make sure you're still conscious enough to understand what's going on, aware enough to consent. You nod a little too quickly, vividly excited for where you're hoping this night is leading to. "There's a shite little hotel down the road; it's nothin' special, but it'll do with what we need it fer, right?" 

You nod again almost desperately in response to the suggestion, and frankly, you would let him have his way with you in the alleyway at this point. You just really want to know what's beneath those layers of clothing. He pays for your drinks and his own, the older man wanting to be out of here as badly as you. 

He takes your hand and guides you out of the rundown bar, and you spot a pretty tricked out ride waiting outside the place. It's an amped up Outrunner, painted a shining, metallic silver. He lets you climb in first like the gentlemen he is, waiting for you to be situated before he rounds the front of the vehicle and hops in the driver's side. 

The Outrunner purrs loudly to life, and you start to feel your heart beat faster within your chest. You can't believe you're actually doing something like this with a guy you just met, but you suppose life is short on Pandora, and it's best to take chances and have fun. You can't help but watch him as he puts an arm around the metal headrest of your seat, your eyes trailing his body as he focuses on backing up and pulling out of the dirt covered parking lot. 

You gulp; this is going to be an exasperating car ride. 

~

Zane barely puts enough time between paying for your hotel stay and slamming you against the nearest wall while the two of you wait for the elevator to descend down to the lobby floor. You're barely a few feet away from the check in desk, a mere hallway corner shielding the two of you from unwitting guests. He kisses you like his life depends on it, and you kiss him back with just as much fervor. 

"Yer gorgeous, you know that?" He breathes out roughly between each kiss. "And I don't usually say that to just anyone. Caught me eye as soon as you sat down at that table; couldn't help but stare." 

You can't help but moan softly, trying your best to stay quiet, but the mix of his sweet words and his lips against yours drives you crazy. 

He starts pushing at your leather jacket and you get the hint, pulling it off and gripping it in one of your hands for now. He immediately dips his head down to kiss against your neck and you tilt your head, giving him as much access to the skin of your neck as he needs. 

You're unable to hold back your soft moans and whimpers as he sucks possessive, little bruises into your skin, letting the world know the fun you've had with  _ the  _ Zane Flynt. 

The elevator doors ding open just as he gives your neck a particularly harsh suck and he pulls away easily, pulling you along with him. You're both barely in the elevator before he hits the button to close the doors faster with a gloved fist, and lifts you up to press firmly against the metal wall. 

You let out a soft gasp; your hands reaching out to grip at his shoulders to keep yourself steady. He grins against your lips, whispers, "I gotcha, sweetheart, don't worry," and leans back in to kiss you. 

You don't worry after that, and practically melt into the kiss. His lips are surprisingly soft against yours, and your tongues dance together, mixing the different flavors of alcohol you both had. The taste and feeling make you dizzy, and you're thankful for Zane's strong hold on your body. 

He starts to lift your shirt up, just enough to grip at your breasts, and you reach your hands back to unclasp your bra, making things easier for him. He's instantly grateful, his large and calloused hands kneading up handfuls as his thumbs spread down to tease at your nipples. 

You moan softly over the movements, desperately wanting more. You're halfway willing to fuck him in the elevator, but lucky for you both, the doors ding open. Zane wastes no time in getting you both to your room, and he almost shoots the door handle off when the keycard denies him access. 

You laugh softly and swipe the card from his hand, bringing it up to the card reader much slower and gentler. It beeps green and Zane sheepishly opens the door up. "Patience is a virtue, vault hunter," you tease lightly, your turn to sway your hips as you walk on into the room ahead of him. 

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles as he locks the door behind you both, unabashedly staring at your ass in your jeans. "Not when I've got a beautiful girl waitin' for me, it isn't."

"Oh? A beautiful girl, huh?" You ask, toeing off your boots and setting neatly to the side. "Where is she?" 

Zane laughs and scoops you up off the floor, grinning over the squeal you let out as your feet leave the floor. He lays you down on the comfy hotel bed, kneeling over you, his knees dug into the mattress. "Right here," he whispers against your lips. You reach up and drag him in for another kiss, still desperate for his touch. 

He pulls away with a cheeky grin, and you whine as he kneels between your spread legs. "I've still got all me gear on, have some patience, lass," he teases, as if he wasn't the  one who bought a hotel room just to fuck you in. He unclips a few things from his belt while you wait and watch his deft hands work at the clasps of each item. He pulls off what seems to be a metal flask, a controller and button for  _ something _ , and a mini drone. He purposely leans over you and you huff as he sets all the items down carefully on the nearby side table. 

He returns to eclipse himself over your body, and you reach your arms up to lock your fingertips together against the back of his neck, hopefully keeping him in place. You're sure he could easily just pull away if he really wanted to, but he humors you and stays in place. 

"Scared I'll leave ya high and dry?" He teases with a cocky grin. 

"No, just worried you'll leave me wet and lonely." 

He laughs at that, and you can't help but smile over his joy. "Ohh, that was a nice one. Come on, I won't do either, Scout's promise." He leans back in, spreading your legs and fitting himself between them. You drag him back down for another kiss, your hand drawing through his hair. He makes no move to protest and happily returns the needy kiss. 

His hands draw down your body, warm fingertips dipping beneath the waistband of your jeans as his tongue licks along the seam of your lips. He unbuttons and unzips your jeans, gently guiding them down and off your legs. You let out a soft breath as your skin is exposed to the cold air, but Zane's hands eagerly warm you up.

He pulls away from your kiss and you're left panting as he draws his lips down to your neck, pressing soft kisses and little nips against your skin. 

You spread your legs needily, and he quickly gets the hint as one of his hands travels between your legs. He gives a rough hickey against your skin, in tune with the exact moment two of his fingers start rubbing against your clit through your dark red panties. 

You moan sharply over the sudden jolt of pleasure and grind down against his fingertips, desperate for more friction. He denies your wants for just a little longer, continuing his teasing as he rubs slow and barely there circles against your clit. 

You whine over his teasing and decide to take matters into your own hands by reaching down and pulling your panties off yourself. You let them fall to the floor and Zane laughs softly over your desperation. 

"Someone's a little impatient, huh?" You glare at him and he grins, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to your lips. As he pulls away, he reaches to pull off his fingerless gloves and tosses them to the side, finally drawing his fingers where you need them so desperately. He no longer denies your wants, and happily draws his fingers along your wet heat.

You moan softly, your legs needily spreading more for him. He seemingly no longer wants to waste any more of the time he has with you, and finally stops with the teasing. He presses two, lithe fingers inside you slowly, watching your face for any change in expression.

Your brows knit together, a soft breath puffing from your lips as he slowly spreads you open. His fingers start pumping lightly inside you, and you moan sharply as he rubs against your g-spot. He grins, mumbling, "there it is," under his breath. He does his best to focus on that little bundle of nerves, his fingers expertly fucking into you. 

Your hands cling and grasp at the fluffy pillows rested behind your head, your breathy moans a clear sign of Zane's skill. 

"W-wait, please-" You beg, and he stills, worried you want him to stop. "Let me… Let me touch you, too," you ask shyly. You catch the way his pupils widen as he looks up at you, and your face brightens. 

"Well, who am I to deny a pretty lady such an earnest request?" He agrees after a few beats pass, before reaching down with his free hand to pop the button of his jeans. You hear his zipper and shiver with anticipation, unable to keep your eyes away from his hand. He frees his cock from his boxers and you can't help but moan softly at the sight, unconsciously tightening around his fingers. "Like what ya see?" He asks with a wink.

You bite your lip and nod, your hand shyly reaching out to take his length. Your skin is much softer than what he's used to feeling, and he tells you as much, groaning as your thumb teases against his tip. You smile lightly, feeling a little less shy about the situation as you slowly start to jerk the man off. 

He's clear with his feelings, and makes sure to let you know just how good you're able to make him feel with soft groans and whispered expletives. He rewards you with another adept finger pressed inside your tight heat, all three of them skillfully stretching you open for him. His thumb reaches up to join the mix, rubbing quick circles against your clit again. The skin to skin contact feels leagues better this time and your head tips back in pleasure, a heavy moan leaving your lips. 

You buck and roll your hips, desperate for more pressure, more friction,  _ more _ . 

It seems he's feeling the same; the older man done with teasing and ready for the main event already. He carefully slips his fingers free from inside you, and you whine softly over the feeling of being filled. You immediately shut up, however, when Zane lines his length up with your entrance. 

"Still feelin' good?" He asks softly, pressing gentle kisses to your breasts as he waits for your answer. You take a second to compose yourself and give him a little nod as signal to keep going, untrusting of your voice in the moment. He takes the small movement and runs with it, taking his cock in hand as he slowly presses into you. 

You swear you see stars as soon as his head pushes past your entrance, as cliche as that may sound. Your head falls back and your nails claw at his arms that currently frame your tipped back head. He does his best to go slow, his eye watching you for any signs of discomfort. 

"Ohh,  _ god _ ," you breathe out roughly, your pussy tightening around the few inches he's managed to push inside you. He stills and you groan heavily. 

"Need me ta stop?" He asks, his voice surprisingly still composed. 

" _ No _ ," you practically shout at him. "God, no.  _ Please  _ don't stop."

The operative chuckles lightly and nods his head, continuing with his gentle movements. 

You appreciate the care he's taking with you, but you can't help but want him to just fully have his way with you. You moan and roll your hips down, trying your best to entice more of his length into you. 

He presses a hand to your hip to keep you still, and you can't help the needy whine that falls past your lips. "Tryin' to get me ta lose my cool?" He asks quietly. "If ye wanted me to go harder, all ya had to do was ask." He looks to you expectantly. "Go on then, princess. Tell me what you want." 

You shiver over his low tone, your eyelashes fluttering as you try and compose yourself enough to speak. "H-harder…" You murmur. 

He smirks lightly. "What was that? Couldn't quite hear ye; I'm an old man, gotta speak up!" You groan and kick out at his arm, earning yourself a soft laugh. "Come on, now. That's no way to ask fer somethin'. I'm sure there's a few pretty words you can sprinkle in there." 

You swallow thickly, and look up at him with furrowed, determined brows. "P-please," you start, your voice raised a few levels. "Please, fuck me harder…"

You catch the slight shiver the man gives, before he smiles lightly and nods. "Aye, that's a good girl," he praises softly. You're finally given what you've been so desperately craving; Zane presses his length into you fully, giving you no time to adjust to the sudden fullness before he's fucking into you like you begged so nicely for. 

The full feeling his cock provides drives you crazy as he fucks you, your breasts bouncing in time with each movement of his hips. You find him enraptured with the bouncing, one of his hands reaching up to grip and play with them. His other hand finds your clit, and pretty soon you're filling the hotel room with your heavy moans and sharp cries of his name. 

You're sure your sounds of pleasure can be heard all the way down the hall, but in the moment, you can't bring yourself to care. 

His hands leave your skin suddenly, leaving you whining from the loss. He reaches out and grabs up your legs, hooking them over his shoulders before driving into you even faster. The new angle he keeps you in has him hitting your g-spot on every thrust, and soon enough you're a melting pile of pleasure. 

You're driven even closer to climax when his fingers return to your clit, rubbing the little bundle of nerves in tune with the movement of his hips. 

He smiles down at you, his calm and cool facade finally starting to crumble away as he grows more affected by the pleasure. You reach your hands up, dragging him down for a messy kiss that's all teeth and tongue, but neither of you seem to care. He draws his free hand through your hair and you moan softly, shivering over the gentle touch.

You pull away from the kiss and lick your glossy lips, taking a short moment to catch your breath. He admires you for a few beats and your face brightens from the sudden attention, before he picks up speed again. 

You both get right back into it and your nails claw at the pillows as he fucks into you perfectly. You cry his name with each thrust, the word falling from your lips like a sacred mantra. 

"Oh,  _ Zane _ , fuck-" You swallow thickly, your mouth held open with breathless moans and cries of pleasure. "Please, please, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, Zane!" 

The operative grins, taking your begging as a cue to fuck you even harder. "Go ahead, cum for me." He whispers, his voice deep and smooth like velvet. 

Not a second later, you're cumming with a high pitched moan, your pussy tightening around his cock as your back pulls tight like a bow. His words bring you to your climax, and you crash down hard, flopping against the bed and struggling to catch your breath. 

He pulls out of you and it's only then you realize he hadn't put on a condom. That could have been quite the problem, but luckily he seems to be skilled enough to pull out in time. He groans softly, quickly stroking himself off above your hips. You watch with piqued interest, unable to help yourself from bringing your hand into the mix. You rub your thumb against the sensitive tip and he grunts lightly. 

You giggle softly, completely blissed out from your orgasm. It only takes a few more strokes from his hand before Zane is cumming, streaking your hand and stomach with his warm cum. He kneels back with a heavy breath, his cock giving a couple more twitches before he fully relaxes. You draw a finger through the mess on your skin, and the older man can't help but laugh softly at the sight. 

"Lemme get a towel for that," he offers before leaving the bed to grab one. You openly watch his ass as he leaves to the bathroom, grinning over the sight. You sigh softly and relax back against the bed, your eyes slipping shut as your body rapidly grows more tired. 

You're softly comforted with a warm, damp towel gently being drawn along your skin. The soft and warm material is comforting and you can't help but smile at the feeling. 

You're not sure what all happens next as you begin to drift off to sleep, but you eventually feel Zane slip back into bed with you as he presses a gentle kiss to your temple. 

You fall asleep fully, held safely in the arms of the operative. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have made it this far, any comments, kudos, and constructive criticism would be much appreciated!
> 
> As always, I'm open for requests! Feel free to leave them here, on my CuriousCat, or on my Twitter!
> 
> I also have a Carrd now with all my links, which you can check out [here.](https://ssamandiriel.carrd.co)
> 
> Thank you again and have a great day!


End file.
